mutants and ninjas
by KiraSZN
Summary: what if naruto, sakura and kakashi had to go to bayville to investigate people with special abilities?  What if they met a certain elf and cat? crossover naruto and x men evo. Narusaku and kurtty
1. intros and discoveries

It was a bright sunny morning in Konohagakure. Birds chirped as they swooped around. 15 years old Naruto Uzumaki yawned as he sat up in his bed. Running a hand through his bright, messy blonde hair, he swung his legs out of bed and walked to the toilet to get ready for a new day.

The young genin stepped out of his small apartment, stretching his legs to pump himself up. Grinning widely, he tightened his black headband, shouted, "YOSH!" and raced off in the direction of a certain ramen shop, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Sakura Haruno rubbed her tired eyes as she pored over the numerous scrolls. She remembered what Tsunade had said.

FLASHBACK

Tsunade had taken one too many bottles of sake. "Sakuraaa," Tsunade slurred drunkenly as she slumped down in her seat. "I have some scrolls I need you to look over. Shizune's busy at the hospital, and I haaaa…." Tsunade managed to say before she passed out in the chair.

Sakura sighed. "Hai, Tsunade-sama." She turned to the mountain of scrolls awaiting her and paled.

FLASHBACK

Standing, she walked out of the Hokage's study waving a weak goodbye to the still passed out Tsunade, who was murmuring, "As Hokage, I pass the law that sake will be donated to me on every…"

Bored, Sakura wandered around the bustling village. Smiling at Konohamaru and his trio she went to the place she knew her blonde teammate would be.

Entering Ichiraku Ramen, she saw the hyperactive ninja tipping the contents of a bowl down his gullet and setting it on top of the 2 other empty bowls.

Ayame greeted Sakura with a bright smile and Naruto turned around with a warm grin and a greeting of, "Ohayo! Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo, Naruto," Sakura greeted, smiling gently.

"I'm getting all pumped up for a long day of training today!" Naruto exclaimed, forming his hands into fists. "What about you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shrugged. "I need to buy some herbs for Tsunade-sama, then maybe I'll train afterwards if there's time." Her eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Tsunade-sama ordered some herbs beforehand, and I need to fetch them now! Ja-ne!" Sakura waved and rushed off.

"Wait! Sakura-chan! Let me come with you!" Naruto called, quickly throwing a coupon and cash to Ayame and racing after Sakura.

Muttering to herself, Sakura checked the herbs in the basket. "Ne ne, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheekily. "Could you go on a train with me later? After all, it's lonely training by myself and-" Naruto was cut off as Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of them in a poof of smoke. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled in surprise. Sakura asked, "What are you doing here? I thought Tsunade-sama sent you away on a mission?"

Kakashi gave both of his former students a smile and said, "I just got back and Hokage-sama wants the three of us on an important mission."

A while later…

Tsunade, looking much more refreshed than she had looked two hours ago, said, "Your mission is to investigate a group of people from America, or more specifically, Bayville. They have special powers that they hide from others. Two of them appear to be telepaths, people with the power to go into people's minds. We are worried that they might find out about our village and find our secrets. However, we also want to try form an alliance with them. They do not think shinobi exist so you must keep it a secret."

Gesturing at a nearby Anbu, he passed the three of them a tiny metal plate about the size of a thumb nail. "These will prevent the telepaths from reading your minds," Tsunade explained. "Place them somewhere on your skin but make sure they do not detect them. Also, if you find out the identity of the ones in league with telepaths or have special powers, contact me immediately via Pakkun or any of your nindogs Kakashi. Understood?"

"Understood!" team Kakashi said loudly.

Kurt Wagner yelped and teleported spontaneously to the ceiling, glaring at a surprised Scott. "DUDE, I told you before not to pull mein tail!" Kurt exclaimed, rubbing his extra appendage as he hopped back down.

"Sorry," Scott Summers apologized, "it was in my face and I forgot."

Shrugging, Kurt grinned and, stuffing a sausage in his mouth, said, "Eet's okay, no harm zhone, ja?"

Kitty Pryde frowned slightly. "That's bad for you, Fuzzy! Don't eat so much of it!" she said to the blue-furred boy. "Aww, you care for me, Katzchen," Kurt purred leaning closer to the brunette. Blushing, Kitty batted him away and phased out of the kitchen.

"She digs me," Kurt said confidently to Scott. "Uh-huh, suure," Bobby Drake said sarcastically, pouring milk on his cereal. Bobby AKA Iceman, had recently graduated from the New Mutants to the X men as a replacement for Evan AKA Spyke, who had left for the Morlocks recently.

Rogue arrived in the kitchen, taking a piece of buttered toast and walking straight out the door muttering, "Morning." She was not a morning person.

A piece of toast floated past Bobby's head and landed in Jean Grey's hand. Taking a bite, she gestured at the door. _It's time to go guys, _Jean said in their heads. Scott gulped down the rest of his coffee, grabbed his car keys and followed Jean out the door. Kurt switched on his image inducer, enabling him to look like a normal boy, and teleported out with his signature 'bamf!', leaving behind the scent of sulphur. Logan walked in, reading the papers. "Typical day…" he growled. Oh, how wrong he was.

At school…

Kitty diligently took notes as her classmates slept or chatted. The teacher droned on. Kurt growled in frustration. "Keety! How do you do zhis!" he hissed from behind her.

"What? Listen to the teacher?" Kitty asked innocently.

"Ja! I can't stand eet! I feel like sleeping vonce I hear heem start to talk," Kurt groaned.

Giggling slightly, Kitty grinned and said, "Ah, you'll live, Elf."

Suddenly, there was a slight knock on the door. A girl and boy entered the classroom. Almost instantly, everyone in the class became alert. The girl had shoulder-length PINK hair, emerald eyes and looked pretty. The boy had bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes and what looked like three whisker marks on each cheek. Unlike the girl, who was quite fair, he had nicely tanned skin and was quite cute.

Giving a slightly disgusted look at the girl's pink hair, the teacher asked, "You are the new students? Introduce yourselves."

The girl nodded while the boy stuck a tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. A few of the girls giggled at the boy's immaturity, while his female partner smacked him on the head and gave him a sharp look. The girl stepped forward and said, "We are exchange students from Japan. I am Sakura Haruno." The boy said loudly, "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" They both bowed, the boy only doing so when the girl glared at him.

"Please take a seat," the teacher said boredly.

The girl and boy sat in front of each other, the girl next to Kitty, and the boy, Kurt. "Sakura…right?" Kitty asked the girl.

She turned to look at Kitty, and, for a moment, Kitty saw a surprised expression on her face before she smiled and said, "Hai, what's your name?"

Kitty, knowing a bit of Japanese, smiled a bit at the slip that Sakura had made and replied, "Katherine Pryde, but everyone calls me Kitty."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura murmured politely.

"Um…no offense, but what's your real hair colour?" Kitty asked, looking pointedly at Sakura's absurdly coloured hair.

Sakura looked puzzled for a second, before replying, "Oh! Pink's my real hair colour!"

Kitty looked at her sceptically for a minute before saying, "But pink can't be…nevermind." She had seen worse anyways and Sakura seemed like a nice person. "So…what's your relationship with…Naruto…right?"  
Sakura answered quickly, shooting a quick glance at Naruto, "We're just really close friends. We've known each other from a young age." Kitty nodded. They chatted the rest of the lesson.

"Hey! I'm Kurt Wagner! Your name ees Naruto?" the boy beside Naruto greeted/asked. Naruto grinned happily at Kurt, "Hai! You have a strange accent. Where are you from?" He noticed the boy had bluish black hair and pale skin. "Like Sasuke's…" he thought, before dismissing the thought. He also noticed that the boy's fingers seemed to be somehow stuck together.

Kurt replied excitedly, "Germany! I came a year ago."

"Sugoi, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, too excited to care about speaking English. "I zhon't know vas zhat means, but I assume eets good. Danke!" Kurt said, inserting a bit of his own native language as well. The two hyperactive pranksters found that they had a lot in common and didn't even notice the lunch bell had rung until the girls dragged them away.

Sakura observed the girl beside her. She had brown chestnut hair pulled in a ponytail, brown eyes and wore a red shirt and jeans. She seemed nice. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her chakra level. It was as high as a ninja, which means that she was one of the people that Tsunade had been talking about! Stashing that information for later, she smiled at the girl who introduced herself as "Katherine 'kitty' Pryde". As they brought up the subject of her hair colour, which Sakura knew would come up sooner or later, Sakura was a bit annoyed at the fact that Kitty did not believe pink was her real hair colour. However, the annoyance faded away as they continued to chat. Sakura felt her face grow hot as Kitty asked about her relationship with Naruto. Sasuke's face flashed in her mind for a second before she explained that she and Naruto were just friends. Kitty smiled and nodded as she continued on to another subject.

Naruto plopped down in his seat and al

Sakura dragged Naruto to her appointed locker. "Ne, Sakura-chan! The lunch place is over there!"

"I know, Naruto, you baka!" Sakura hissed, "I need to talk to you privately!"  
"What is it?" Naruto asked earnestly, interested.

"You baka! Didn't you notice? Kitty and Kurt's chakra level was as high as a shinobi! All the others had normal civilian chakra levels, but theirs were high!" Sakura said excitedly.

"So…?" Naruto trailed off, clueless.

Losing her temper, she smashed Naruto's face into the ground, creating a small crator. Naruto hauled himself up painfully while Sakura growled, "They're the people with powers that Tsunade-sama was talking about!"

Wiping blood from his face, Naruto was about to answer when Kakashi appeared in a poof of white smoke. "Yo! What are you two up to?" Kakashi greeted, giving them his normal 'eye smile'. He holding an opened icha icha paradise book in one hand.  
"Kakashi-sensei! We found two of the people with powers!" Sakura burst out. "Really? What are their names?" Kakashi asked, closing his book. "Katherine 'kitty' Pryde and Kurt Wagner," Naruto answered promptly, finally understanding what was happening.

"Then you'll be interested to know I found two more special students," Kakashi said. Sakura and Naruto asked, "Who?" at the same time. "Scott Summers and Jean Grey. I saw their abnormally high chakra levels while teaching science," was the reply. "Ano, how do you teach? Won't that mask arouse suspicion?" Sakura asked suddenly. "I did a transformation jutsu," Kakashi explained, flipping open his book again. "You guys should head off for lunch, it's over in 15 minutes," he called over his shoulder as he poofed away again. Naruto jumped into action, pulling a surprised Sakura to the cafeteria at super speed.


	2. wolverines and senseis

I forgot the disclaimer in chap 1, so here it is:

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine, all credit goes to Marvel and Masashi Kishimoto. The only char that belongs to me is that teacher from last chapter.

So, without further ado, here's Chapter 2!

They made quite an entrance, Naruto being thrown through the cafeteria doors by an angry Sakura. After hitting the floor, he got up almost immediately, and lined up at the nearest line. Sakura joined him a few seconds later, hissing at him in Japanese. They conversed for a while before reaching the front of the line.  
Quickly scanning the choice of food available, Naruto exclaimed loudly, "Don't you have any ramen?" Sakura hit him on the head lightly and said in Japanese, "Don't be picky Naruto! Besides, you should eat something else besides ramen." Naruto grumbled, "Fine." In the end, he got a carton of milk and beef teriyaki that being the only Japanese food they had. Curious about the pizza, Sakura took that and a carton of milk as well.

Kitty, spotting the two bright-haired teens, waved them over. They sat down, Naruto digging into his lunch immediately and Sakura taking hesitant bites of the new food. Sakura observed the other people sitting at the table. The oldest seemed to be a brown haired boy wearing ruby red sunglasses. He wore a simple long sleeved shirt and seemed to be the scholarly type. The girl sitting beside him was a redhead and was currently chatting with him. They seemed to be in a relationship.

Kurt was sitting between the redhead and Kitty. On the other side of the brown haired boy sat a brunette with a white fringe dressed in dark clothes and wearing an expression similar to Gaara, the kazekage's, normal one.

The brown haired boy and his redheaded partner introduced himself as Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Naruto and Sakura perked up a bit upon hearing their names. They seemed to scrutinize the rest of them more carefully.

The other girl said shortly, "Rogue." "Mein Schwester's not exactly zhe talkative type," Kurt explained. "She's your sister?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Mein half-sister, to be exact. Eet's a long story," Kurt said, his eyes a bit downcast. Naruto grinned, "It'd be nice to have a sibling." Sakura said, "Yeah, we're both single children." Kitty asked, "Where do you guys live?" Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other, hesitating. Finally, Sakura answered, "We…stay in an apartment together with our guardian." They did not inquire any further and started chatting amongst themselves. Naruto resumed eating while Sakura fell into a daze when they heard their sensei's name.

"We had a new teacher for Science today," Scott said. "His name's Kakashi Hatake." Jean continued, saying, "Yeah, he was kind of weird. He was reading this book the whole time during the lesson, but seemed to know exactly what everyone was doing." Curious, Naruto asked, "What did he look like?" Scott replied, "He was balding, wore glasses which made his eyes look big. He had pale skin, like he hadn't been outdoors in a while even though he was wearing a sporty jersey and track pants. He's also really thin."

Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura couldn't help but giggle a bit at the mental image. "Do you guys know him…?" Scott asked, clueless. Even Rogue raised an eyebrow at their reaction. Naruto gasped, "Know him! Ha! He's our sen-""He's our guardian!" Sakura hastily interjected. Naruto gave Sakura a questioning glance and she returned it with a "just go along with it" look.

Nodding, Naruto said, "Yup! He's been our guardian since the age of 12!"

"12? What about your parents?" Jean asked.

Naruto suddenly looked sombre. He quickly recovered and said, "I'm an orphan…" Jean apologised. Naruto shook his head and shot a forced grin at her, "its okay…"

Sakura looked at Naruto for a bit before saying, "My parents gave me to Kakashi-sensei for the times being to take care while their overseas."

Rogue asked Naruto, "Don't you get sad about the fact that you have no parents?"

Kurt looked at Rogue, frowning. "I used to. But I figured tears aren't going to bring them back, so I decided to try to make them proud of me instead," Naruto grinned. Rogue looked at him carefully. There was underlying sadness underneath that bright grin, but the blonde seemed to be satisfied and happy. She found herself gaining an interest in the cheerful boy.

"Ano…How did all of you guys meet? You guys seem to have really…um….different personalities," Sakura questioned casually.

"Actually, we all live together in a mansion called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters/Children," Kitty offered helpfully.

"Vhich ees actually a bit veird since ve go here for school instead of zhe mansion," Kurt interjected, earning him murmurs of, "Yeah…that is weird." And "Good point…" from the others. (**AN/Sorry, I just had to mention that…)**

Naruto looked excited, "Can we visit?"

Ignoring looks of warning from Scott and Jean, Kurt and Kitty replied, "Sure!" Rogue rolled her eyes, "Logan's gonna kill us."

AN/ I have absolutely no idea how to write Rogue with an accent, so I'm not going to. And for those who want Spyke, he's probably not going to make an appearance at all, unless I feel like it. I just don't know how to write his character.

Anyways, pls R&R!


	3. Xavier and his big big mansion

AN/due to a readers' review, I will attempt Rogue's accent in this or future chappies

Sakura and Naruto both noticed the unusually high amount of chakra in the 5 teens. Sakura asked where they lived, mentally taking note of Kitty's answer. She glanced at Naruto when he asked to visit the mansion, wondering if he had caught on or genuinely wanted to see the mention. He sure seemed excited though, he was chatting animatedly with Kurt, talking about what seemed a lot like a new prank. After lunch, all the classes they had were not with Kitty and Kurt, so Naruto performed his shadow clone jutsu, transforming one of the two clones to look like Sakura, and ordered them to attend the classes. They then went to look for Kakashi.

Sakura tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Kakashi-sensei, what do propose we should do?" "Once you reach the mansion, take note of all the people with special abilities living there and report back," Kakashi said, turning a page in his always present book.

"You're not coming?" Naruto asked, absentmindedly scratching his hand.

Kakashi smiled, "I think you two can handle this. I'll wait nearby the mansion just in case."

Kitty looked at her newfound friends. They seemed to be looking at every inch of the mansion, they also took great interest in the others living at the mansion. Slightly nervous, Kitty asked, "So…do you want to come up to my room?"

Sakura agreed and they walked up the long flight of stairs. Sakura hesitated, "Ano, how many kids are in this mansion?"

Kurt shrugged. "All I know ees zhat zhere's a lot. I share a room vith Scott and Keety shares a room vith Rogue even zhough zhis place ees so big."

Bobby ran past them, closely followed by Jubilee, who was yelling incoherently at him. Worried that there might be mutant powers involved, Kitty quickly steered Naruto and Sakura away from the two troublemakers. Sakura blinked, "Who were they?"

Kurt laughed. "Zhe best pair of pranksters in zhis mansion!" "Bobby and Jubilee," Kitty supplied.

Not too long after, Logan stalked past them, growling and glaring at everyone. Naruto gulped, "And that?"

"Logan." Kurt said simply. Kitty shivered, "If Logan's in a bad mood, don't bother him. Common rule under this roof." Sakura frowned. She could have sworn that the feral-looking man's nose had twitched in their direction a moment ago.

After hanging out with Kurt and Kitty for a while, Naruto excused himself with a mutter of, "Bathroom."

As Kitty's shout of, "Down the hall and turn left! Watch out for a 12 year old boy with brown hair!" faded away, Naruto quickly whispered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Another two Narutos appeared. Grinning, Naruto gave instructions to one clone to find Kakashi and the other to scout out the place. They nodded and raced off, carefully staying away from other the other occupants of the large mansion.

Sakura watched Naruto carefully when he entered. He grinned at her, giving her a wink that she guessed was supposed to be inconspicuous. "Not a clone then," Sakura though t to herself, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. In the middle of the conversation, Naruto's eyes widened a bit, before he said loudly, "I'm so HUNGRY! Got any ramen?" Kurt shook his head, but offered burgers. Curious, Naruto accepted the offer. Kurt and Kitty traipse d down to the kitchen, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.

Once the two had left, Naruto turned to Sakura, "One of my clones followed the scary dude and saw him go into some room labelled 'danger room'. Then,," he quickly finished.

"There's no way a normal man could spot a shinobi, even if that shinobi happens to be you("Hey!")," Sakura said, to the protest of Naruto. "Did you find Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Hai, demo Kakashi-sensei said he was talking to a telepath and my clone poofed away," Naruto replied, just as Kurt and Kitty walked in.

Xavier sighed for the umpteenth time as he set down leaned back in his customised wheelchair. (AN/ Xavier has a wheelchair that just HAPPENS to have an 'x' on both wheels)

He had spotted a couple of random flares of mutant powers, but could not find the source of them. Rubbing his mysteriously completely smooth and shiny bald head, Xavier turned abruptly to the doorway. Frowning, he asked, "Who are you?" Xavier sensed surprise from the intruder before he replied, "Hatake Kakashi, Xavier-san. Pleased to meet you."


End file.
